


Oh My God, They Were Roommates.

by kycantina



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, Gossip, wlw ginger ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: "And they were roommates." Agatha spills, her edited version of her first one and a half boyfriends.
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554328
Kudos: 17
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics, Carry On Countdown 2019





	Oh My God, They Were Roommates.

"And they were roommates." Agatha spills, her edited version of her first one and a half boyfriends. 

"Oh my god, they were roommates." Ginger echoes, sipping on her beet juice. "So what happened after they graduated?"

Agatha shrugs, stirring her bubble tea dismissively. "Simon's moved in with Penny, the really annoying one, but she and Baz are in uni together. I'm pretty sure they've stuck together though. Who knows how long it will last, I mean, I didn't know either of them were...." She trails off, still wrapping her head around it. 

Ginger nods, lost to her phone. "I wonder if Baz is on Instagram, he seems like the type of guy who would be. You said the last name was Grimm-Pitch, right?" 

Agatha swallows hard, but nods.

"Bingo." She smirks, tossing the phone onto the table, turning it towards Agatha. "I don't know how you didn't see it." Ginger notes, pointing to a photo of Baz as he is now, all grown up and living (he doesn't look as dead now as he did in school, Agatha notices with a hint of a smile. Baz looks like he's okay, like he's finally come into himself). "I mean seriously. I've never met a straight man in an embroidered silk shirt. Did he dress like that in school?"

Agatha shakes her head, amused at the prospect of Baz rolling into eighth year looking, two months late and dressed straight out of a 1980's dive bar. "British school, we had uniforms." She laughs. "God, can you imagine? I think Simon would keel over. I would've too."

"I fell in love with a roommate once. You remember Sara from that party in January?" 

Agatha shakes her head again, nearly choking on her tea. "No?"

"Red hair, really dark, pretty eyes. No?" Ginger continues anyways. "She played lacrosse."


End file.
